the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 October 2016
01:43 Hey 01:50 Hii 02:14 What's up? 03:05 Not much^ How are you? 03:08 NM 03:22 I'm not sure if you're looking at my old avatar or my new one 03:22 Let me refresh 03:23 O MG, is that halloween opal?!?!?! 03:23 tHAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEEE omggggggggggg 03:26 YEAH tysm!^ 03:26 I couldn't find one, so I had a friend help me 03:26 Hey 03:27 np!! its adORBES 03:27 and hiya 03:28 TRUE, but honestly you'd have to try really hard to make Opal look not adorable 03:29 tHE TRUE art challenge tbh omg 03:29 A challenge? 03:30 03:30 SAME OPAL 03:30 And Ender I swear 03:30 That means my artistic talent can be ALONE AND UNPROTECTED! 03:30 lmFAO AT AMETHYST 03:30 03:37 YEAH 03:37 Should we RP maybe? 03:38 sure :o ! 03:39 03:39 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Steven_1861b9_5505895.jpg 03:39 aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:39 OMG HYDRA 03:39 YOU'LL LOVE THIS ONE http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Steven_38c3e7_5505895.jpg 03:39 What is that a reference to? 03:39 I know that... 03:40 oH MY G OD 03:40 Guardians of the Galaxy! 03:40 P OOR PERIDOT 03:40 IKR 03:40 Literally every part of Jasper's body is muscular af 03:41 eVEN HER EYES. they carry....TEARS 03:41 depressing jokes 0/10 03:41 Hi 03:41 Hello 03:41 BUT LIKE 03:41 JASPER'S BUTT 03:42 HOW IS IT THAT MUSCULAR 03:42 heya mk 03:42 ITS A MYSTERY 03:43 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Steven_94f11b_5505895.jpg 03:43 JASPER HAD A NIGHTMARE 03:43 o GOD IVE SEEEN THAT ONE DUBBED 03:43 mY POOR JASP </3 03:44 ok this is random but 03:44 consider thi s 03:45 https://68.media.tumblr.com/40a7a082db433a40cbc55dfdbbd63377/tumblr_oeoyqsfgl71vw12jjo1_540.jpg 03:45 Pm 03:45 jaSPER WITH CENTIPEETLES SHIRT 03:45 Jastipeetle 03:45 OMG HYDRA 03:45 yup : D 03:45 SHE'S A QUEEN 03:45 THANK 03:45 You drew that? 03:46 IT'S SO AMAZING 03:46 yes, thANK YOU (literally all i do is draw SU stuff in school 03:47 i also found halloween sard o_o 03:47 OH WOW 03:47 Can you link it?^ 03:47 https://66.media.tumblr.com/2c3accb40cfd9a40ebca92d1a9aff9eb/tumblr_oejq7t921D1r9ee9go4_500.png 03:47 SHE IS aDORBES <3 <3 <3 03:47 Its almost halloween 03:48 yup! (and i am nottt prepared 03:48 Obviously 03:48 AND 03:48 O 03:48 M 03:48 G 03:48 I'M LITERALLY SCREAMING IT'S SO AMAZING 03:48 Maybe i should scare kids. 03:48 even though i already do 03:49 my sister associates you with skeeltons because u had that papyrus icon once lmao 03:49 Lol 03:49 What does she associate me with? 03:49 KIRBY 03:49 i dont think she ever met you D: 03:49 i remember she was typing to mk once tho 03:50 KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY IT'S A NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW, KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY, HE'S THE STAR OF THE SHOW 03:50 ender 03:50 you are like...the only eprson besides VK who my sisters dont know 03:50 (i wouldnt want them to know VK 03:50 Thank god for that 03:50 Not the Ender part the Vulture part 03:50 ALTHOUGH Ender'd probably scare your little sis with all of his ideas 03:51 TRUEEE tHAT 03:51 the true halloween spirit here lolz 03:51 I AM THE GOD OF CHAOS 03:51 OK so like 03:52 I really like how in the Jasper/Centipeedle picture you drew, you drew a stripe on her stomach just like Malachite has a stripe on her stomach 03:52 aaa thanks so much!! i never even REALIZED i copied malachite o_o strange omg 03:53 BUT THAT'S GOOD 03:53 Cause that would come from Jasper 03:53 Since Lapis don't have stripes 03:54 03:54 OMMG 03:54 I LOVE SEEING OPAL STRECH 03:54 She's literally a queen 03:54 true!! but when i search up malachite there are some markings that werent even there before :o so it could be inaccurate but...BELLY STRIPES WOULD BE COOL ANYWAY 03:54 oPAL is preparing for another day 03:55 which happens once every year 03:55 its stressing for her 03:55 THIS IS HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE 03:56 *wears scene/emo clothes from hot topic* 03:57 I'm pretty much being the most emo/goth/loner guy for Halloween 03:57 I'M SUCH TRASH 03:58 iTS OK xD lapis would be proud!!!!!!! 03:59 TRUE 04:00 aAA IM SORRY GUYS 04:00 i need to sleep cuz i got a race 04:00 luckily tho 04:00 i have a 3day weekend :D 04:01 but yeah, night guys! 04:01 Ah ok! 04:01 Goodbye! 04:01 Bye 04:01 3 DAY WEEKEND THOUGH 04:01 That'll be nice! 10:08 hello 10:09 hello 10:12 Hi ! 10:13 I'm here now @GPF 10:13 I was just a bit busy 10:13 great 10:13 so could you get anyone 10:13 WELL, Ender should be here in a few more hours 10:14 Let me message him 10:14 thatguyfromlastnight 10:14 OMG 10:14 OMG OMG OMG 10:14 I REMEMBER THAT 10:15 we have a jokes page on my wiki 10:15 it's there 10:15 btw you were my first friend on here :d 10:16 Tysm!^ 10:16 oh they finalllyyyyy repaired the chatcss 10:16 yw 10:16 You were pretty much my first wiki friend 10:16 yesss :d 10:16 ugh it felt so long 10:16 Cause everyone before you was kind of... really rude 10:16 I've been waiting 10:16 since I came on 10:16 for the css to be repaired 10:16 YEAH SAME 10:16 remember because of the hacker 10:16 Hi AMber&Onyx! (yo) 10:16 ...it is repaired right? 10:16 o/ 10:16 Hallo! 10:16 Yup, it's repaired 10:16 hello:d 10:16 great... 10:17 They pretty much had to stop people from editing it because of that hacker 10:17 I forgot after 6 months what I wanted to do... 10:17 ik I wanted to code rollbacks 10:17 but I don't really remember coding 10:17 10:17 OH YEAH 10:18 I wanted to show you a really cool code GPF 10:18 ok show me :d 10:18 I saw your codes on this wiki 10:18 10:18 when we weren't talking I still looked at it 10:18 10:18 what's that? 10:18 THAT^ 10:18 :s 10:18 woah 10:18 how? 10:19 I love you you used rainbow quartz as the example :d 10:19 You put img="the link here" 10:19 And you also gotta put at the beginning and end [10:19 oh cool you don't need to code it in? 10:19 OH, and you have to get rid of the http:// part 10:19 Well, you have to add it to the .js code, yeah 10:20 oh... 10:20 I can give you the code if you want!^ 10:20 can you show me how to color usernames 10:20 idk yet... 10:20 WELL, it's hard to explain for me 10:20 I gotta code a bit 10:20 perlen did it 10:20 for me 10:20 Like, i'm an Opal, so i'm terrible at explaining 10:20 I could do some 10:20 i made you admin... so 10:21 :P 10:21 could you color your own? 10:21 AHHHH ok! 10:21 Sure!^ 10:21 look at my css 10:21 for example 10:21 OH, also, this is Amber&Onyx 10:21 i think admin's are red 10:21 I don't think you've ever met her 10:21 i don't remember her 10:21 i might have 10:21 I can actually give us each our own unique color and gem 10:22 Like, I can give you a Sardonyx gemstone, I can give me an Opal gemstone, I can give Light a Sugilite gemstone 10:22 we did 10:22 we set up the certain gems 10:22 admin is ruby 10:22 or garnet ruby idk 10:23 i unbanned you 10:23 got information 10:24 I don't think ive met you before so I guess nice to meet you 10:24 light is crazy 10:24 you too 10:24 :f 10:25 :d 10:25 feel free to talk 10:25 SORRY I 10:25 Had to brb 10:27 it's fine 10:27 light's...a bit crazy 10:27 read his profile 10:27 OH YEAH 10:27 I noticed 10:27 OKAY, SARD I AM SO SORRY 10:27 Lol 10:28 I WAS A JERK 10:28 Is Light your brother btw?^ 10:28 OH and welcome Pichoid 10:28 Btw, I invited Ender Thread:3272 10:29 why'd ya think that 10:29 ok 10:30 I AM SO FUCKING SORRY 10:30 Idk, I just assumed 10:30 You two seem so close :O 10:30 well actually 10:30 it's opposite for whatever reason 10:30 ok so... 10:31 light is my sister and i'm her brother 10:31 OH! 10:31 but...somehow the rp flopped genders 10:31 ... 10:31 Ok so like 10:31 Ender got on at about 9:30 last night 10:31 .......................................... 10:31 ................... 10:31 But he may come on earlier if he sees my message 10:31 ........ 10:31 alright 10:31 BTW, should I make you an admin here? 10:32 do you know what series light is from 10:32 idk 10:32 Nope 10:32 death note 10:32 an anime 10:32 OH! 10:32 I've never seen that :O 10:32 Brb real quick! 10:32 k 10:34 Ok i'm back! 10:35 So I was thinking, maybe our wikis could have a partnership 10:35 Like, your wiki is mostly canon stuff, but has a bit of fanon stuff 10:35 And my wiki has fanon stuff, but has a bit of canon stuff 10:36 ok but how 10:36 just say it? 10:36 mine is all canon with rp and fanon revolving around it 10:37 Oh yeah, true... 10:38 Idk, but I really think we should have a partership 10:38 OH YEAH, I forgot to tell you 10:38 About Rainbow Quartz Bot! :D 10:38 She logs the chatroom 10:39 The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs 10:39 ok..we have a partnership 10:39 awesome! 10:39 how do i make one 10:39 maybe it could be my rp bot 10:39 like Sardonyx 10:40 Well, it's kind of complicated 10:40 First, you make the accounnt 10:40 you can try to explain if ya want 10:40 It has to have "Bot" at the end of it's name though 10:40 Second, you send a message to wiki, asking them if they can approve your bot 10:40 It takes a few days for them to approve it though 10:41 And finally, you customize your bot, and add codes and stuff to it 10:41 I can put Rainbow Quartz Bot on the Crystal Gem wiki if you want :O 10:41 i want my own 10:41 alright 10:41 now what 10:41 i'll make it later btw 10:42 Ok! 10:42 Ok! 10:42 can you color your name 10:42 with... 10:43 a ruby gem? 10:43 Ok! 10:43 I'll do that right now 10:43 and topaztonics administrator to be in red along with yours 10:43 http://crystalgems.wikia.com/wiki/Staff 10:43 is that alright? 10:44 Yup, looks good! 10:44 k 10:44 that's all you need to do though 10:46 great smoky quartz page! 10:46 Tysm! :D 10:46 Ok, I added the Ruby to my name 10:46 that was quick! 10:46 i know i use to ask for a lot so i'm not doing that again 10:47 that's all though 10:47 No it's ok! 10:47 I can help you with whatever you need, or at least try <3 10:48 thanks 10:48 ok so hm 10:48 any games or anything you wanna do? 10:48 Well, there is one game that I like 10:48 http://driftin.io/?l=YJXNNXJNJXNPC-1 10:48 It's loads of fun 10:59 i don't get it 11:01 !opal 11:01 !amethystpearlfusion 11:05 OH 11:05 DANG, I lost 11:05 I got to like, 15 laps though 11:06 oh 11:06 who was opal is odd 11:06 I'm not sure :O 11:06 opal 11:06 you got rid of 11:06 livithetepig's name color 11:06 and you didn't change the other admin's name color 11:07 http://crystalgems.wikia.com/wiki/Staff 11:07 I thought Livi was demoted though 11:07 no. 11:07 Also, they changed their name 11:07 topaztonic 11:07 I should add them? 11:07 yes 11:08 Ok! 11:09 Ok, i'm adding Livi with her new name 11:09 Her new name is Prince Fluff of Patch Land 11:09 So... shes probably actually a he 11:09 no 11:09 that's a character 11:09 from something 11:09 From Kirby I think 11:09 Right 11:09 ? 11:11 wanna go to my chat 11:11 i'd like hydra you and ender on there 11:11 oh and btw 11:11 Ok! 11:11 I'm gonna stay here just in case Hydra and Ender come though 11:11 http://crystalgems.wikia.com/wiki/Jokes 11:11 k 11:11 you can read 11:11 for nostalgia 11:11 if you want 11:12 AHHHHH 11:12 I LOVE IT SO MUCH 11:13 Me, you, Hydra, and that guy from last night 11:13 yesss lol 11:13 I can't remember his name though... 11:13 some of them are hard to understand 11:13 It's actually pretty crazy, because I remember these :o 11:13 AND LIKE 11:14 I'M SO NOSTALGIC 11:14 great to know! 11:14 well these are important things to keep 11:14 I think Edwin has his own wiki now 11:14 We could invite him back if you want^ 11:14 what's it's only existed for like 70 years? 11:14 sure! 11:15 nostalgic for the suburbs 11:15 YES! 11:15 Today's such a good day <3 11:15 I'm so glad you forgave me Sard <3 11:15 thanks you too 11:15 We can rebuild your wiki to it's former glory :D 11:15 i'll be doing stuff 11:15 but i can still talk 11:15 omg that would be had 11:15 hard 11:16 remember we message people 11:16 all over wikias 11:16 Yup 11:17 OH! Remember that emote game we used to play? 11:17 AHHHH I LOVED THAT 11:17 hm i barely do... 11:17 what was it? 11:17 i don't exist... 11:18 i'm signed out to make my bot 11:18 :p 11:18 OH YEAH, I forgot to tell you one more thing 11:19 What browser do you use? 11:19 internet explorer 11:20 Do you have any other browsers? :O 11:20 You have to have another browser for bots 11:20 Or a browser that can use incognito 11:22 what do you mean? 11:22 Well, you have to be able to use another browser 11:22 I'd suggest Google Chrome if you can get it 11:23 That way, you can be signed in on one browser, and have your bot signed in on the other browser 11:23 can you log onto my bot? 11:23 i'll give you the password afterwards 11:24 i could always change it 11:24 Hm... maybe um 11:24 I could give you Rainbow Quartz Bot's password? 11:24 I wouldn't mind sharing her^ 11:26 why not mine? 11:27 Well, you have to have another browser or it won't work D: 11:27 why can't you do it? 11:27 i get if you don't want to 11:27 just wondering if any other reason 11:27 if it's hard or something 11:27 No no, it's not that 11:27 i can't get google chrome 11:28 I'm pretty sure that bots only work with Google Chrome 11:28 what do you mean work? 11:28 you put them on 11:28 and they're there 11:28 you're not constantly using them 11:28 Rainbow Quartz Bot is being used on Google Chrome, in the incognito tab 11:28 btw what was the emoticon game 11:29 OH, it was where we tried to put down as many emotes as we could, with a time limit 11:29 But now, wiki put a 5 emote limit, so we can't really play it anymore D: 11:29 (Rose) (Pearl) (Ruby) (Sapphire) (Amethyst) (Steven) 11:30 OHHHH 11:30 We had to know the characters 11:30 and put them down 11:30 well we still could 11:31 maybe not everyone could get to the limit 11:31 as quickly 11:31 someone would have to be first 11:31 Yup 11:33 (steven) 11:33 (steven) (garnet) (amethyst) (pearl) (sardonyx) 11:33 (Opal) (Rainbow Quartz) 11:33 (Fire Salt) 11:33 (firesalt) 11:33 ? 11:33 (Yellow Diamond) (Blue Diamond) (Blue Pearl) (Yellow Pearl) 11:33 OH, there's a space 11:33 (opalthefriendlygem) 11:33 (fire salt) 11:33 (amethystpearlfusion) 11:34 there we go 11:34 AHHHH MY OLD AVATAR 11:34 (pichioid) 11:34 (pichoid) 11:34 (Jaspy) 11:34 (garnetpearlfusion) 11:34 (Jaspy-Jaspers) 11:34 (hydraarchy) 11:34 (hydrarchy) 11:34 DANG, I really need to update the emotes 11:34 not really 11:35 I'll add an emote of you^ 11:35 I'll also make you an admin :P 11:38 if you want 11:38 i won't be working on here though... 11:38 Well, i'll add an emote of you at least 11:39 k 11:39 OK 11:39 (GPF) 11:39 (GarnetPearlFusion) 11:40 (Sard) 11:40 THERE WE GO! 11:40 The triggers are GPF, GarnetPearlFusion, and Sard 11:40 I also updated my emote, Pichoid's emote, and Hydra's emote 11:40 (Hydra) (Pichoid) (Apf) 11:42 How was your day btw, GPF?^ 11:43 (gpf) 11:43 (GPF) 11:43 great thanks 11:43 I've spent a lot of it talking to you 11:43 just relaxing today 11:43 Hm! It looks like I messed something up 11:43 right now i'm working on coding 11:44 dO YOU THINK MY ICON IS SPOOKY 11:44 (sard) 11:44 it's adorable 11:44 BTW Sard 11:44 It has blood stains on it 11:44 http://crystalgems.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AChat.js 11:44 I can't edit this for some reason :O 11:44 And you call it adorable 11:44 I forgot, we have to ask wiki to enable java script 11:44 Don't worry though, I already sent the email 11:45 (Sard) 11:45 (Gpf) 11:45 There we go! 11:46 weird 11:46 what did you need to do 11:46 why did he leave 11:46 it's my opinion 11:46 Oh, he might just be lagging :O 11:46 actually nvm i looked at it.... 11:46 don't like it... 11:47 i'm on my bots account 11:47 I was gonna add a bunch of codes to your chat :P 11:47 Like the one that lets you show images in chat 11:47 Like the one I showed earlier with Rainbow Quartz 11:50 OH 11:50 Btw 11:50 I'm gonna invite Vulture 11:50 k 11:51 Hi Vulture 11:51 11:51 This is one of my OCs Sard :P 11:51 hello 11:51 Her name is Blue Obsidian 11:51 and she looks cool opal 11:51 Thank you^ 11:52 hello sardonyx 11:53 hi 11:53 cool! 11:53 THanks! :D 11:53 long time 11:53 http://crystalgems.wikia.com/wiki/User:LightYigs_Sardonyx_Bot 11:53 yea, good to see you 11:54 what do i need to do now 11:54 you too1 11:54 *! 2016 10 08